


Chibi - 2010-05-07 - Baseball Bat

by chkc



Category: Leverage
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot <3 baseball bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-05-07 - Baseball Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).



> For Pennyplainknits' birthday. <3


End file.
